The Fall of the L Empire
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, gorgeous beyond all reason, to beautiful to believe real, become the new students in Forks High. They notice the fragile Bella being picked on and they want to turn her- into one of them. much better summary in chap. 1
1. Welcome to Forks High

_Alright so this is my first ever Twilight fan fic. And the first fanfic i will ever submit. Lol. So enjoy._

**also..here's the** original **summary:**

_Bella Swan, just your average teenage girl, was moving into another flashy school, Forks High. She doesn't like dealing with the cliques in big schools, and she has never in anyway confronted its queen bees. Simply because she was never really minded in her old schools, which was totally fine with her. Sure there were name calling, but they never really meddled in her business. But what happens when Queen of Mean Lauren Mallory and her Ick Sidekick Jessica Stanley start picking on poor defenseless Bella. In the nick of time, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, gorgeous beyond all reason; possibly Queen Bees from their former school, or even Queens from who knows what fairytale (or myth)- who are now the new students in Forks High, arrive with their brothers and boyfriends. They notice Bella, her frailness and fragility, and they want to turn her- into one of them.__

* * *

_

Forks High, what a _pity_ to be here…not only am I unconditionally unqualified to have shown myself to this society- walk its grand foyer even- but for sure, no matter how hard I would try I will never _blend_ in. Isabella Swan, always the new girl in every school. What I don't get is why my 'rents always send me to some fancy gorge school when I'm an average girl (very pale and uncoordinated, someone who isn't in any close way a girl who gets guys who stop to look at her twice- that girl was not me), in dire need of normal schoolmates. No social hierarchy, no cliques, no queen bees. Sadly, this school is no different. Although Forks, just a small town in Washington, wasn't exactly thee most flashy place…its school rocked in glamorous Dolce if it were walking down the red carpet. Sure the school's nothing huge (with no thousand students per section), but a lot of the money in this little town goes to its education. And they went all out.

I walked through those grand front doors to see what did not surprise me. Carpeted floors, beautiful clean lockers- big ones might I add- branded schoolbags and definitely, the one thing I dreaded to see- the cliques.

You have to understand, I don't belong to cliques. And I never will. I was born a social outcast and I have plans of staying a social outcast. I mean sure I'd love to be part of a group once in a while, but I'd be lucky if the _science geeks_ would come up and talk to me. _Sigh_ I hate calling people labels. I mean, I don't like having a label myself -_new girl, outcast, freak, loser_- so why should I start dropping them too, right?

I took in a deep sigh before taking any more steps. Everything I've seen before, and more. This hierarchy was never going to end was it? I tried desperately to look for the office where I could retrieve my schedule from said faculty member. But I looked lost- I usually did. I also knew I looked stupid, that was fairly pointed out. I'd get snickers and laughs from my old schools, why not here too, right?

Wrong. For some strange reason a guy, nice enough to approach me- me the outcast- asked if I was lost or if anything was wrong. I was glad to get a few words in, I wasn't used to this much, no one really minded my business, at least not in the nosy fashion.

"yeah, I just need my schedule and I don't know which office that is…" I told him.

"oh! You're one of the new students? Isabella Swan, am I right?" he asked me.

"Uhh…yes. But how'd you know?" I think I looked surprised.

"Oh the school isn't exactly big. Anyway there were a couple of new students who were supposed to be in this year, but apparently 'only Isabella Swan didn't drop out', I think the others aren't going to be attending this year." He quoted the whole _Isabella Swan_ thing, and put his own opinion about those _other_ new students who weren't going to be attending. "I'm Eric Yorkie, by the way." He said with a smile.

"Hi…Eric" I said slowly. Was he serious?! Or was he a social outcast too? He looked like a chess club member or a mathlete. Ugh. Here I am name dropping again. I know this hierarchy all too well, though. I was an observer as I'd like to call myself. I could see the perspectives of all cliques. Unlike when you're in a clique, you can only see through your own cliques eyes. To the 'geeks' they were all right, studying was cool, so as long as they're passing. To the jocks, their games were the most important thing, to the musicians their music was their art- if you could only know what the canvas artists thought of that. At least, that's what I observed from the most superficial and stereotype of my school ecosystem, if you will. Most of the time it was like that. Sometimes it wasn't exactly like that- to a certain point. Rarely does it ever happen that an Eric Yorkie goes up and talks to a Bella Swan.

"So, do you mind me escorting you to the Guidance Office." He asked me with a welcoming smile. Was he like the welcoming committee, he sure played the part. I was too deep in thought to reply to him, everything was registering in my head, will Forks High take me in with a surprise? Will it not be like the other highschools I've been to? For some strange reason I was eager to find out what kind of atmosphere Forks High had when it came to _their_ hierarchy.

"Isabella?" he called.

"Bella…" I answered, it was an impulse, I always corrected everyone: Bella. I know I wasn't paying any attention, but I always knew when my name was called.

"sorry, so Bella, how about it?" he asked again.

What in the world was Eric saying? How about what? I guess he was unaware I wasn't listening. But that was just me being rude.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him. Now paying more attention and minding my manners.

"Is it okay if I escort you to the Guidance Office." He said.

Riiiight! So that's what it was called, Guidance Office. I can't believe I forgot…that was stupid of me. A gave him a smile, a thankful one.

"That would be awesome." I said. Then we started walking.

Like I've seen there were cliques. But weird, they were actually mingling…that was odd. I mean the 'artists' (whether painter, sculptor, musician- they were all under 'artist) were all talking to each other. And, 'Science Geeks' and 'Math Geeks' were I don't know, comparing notes. This was all new to me.

Then Eric and I passed by the Jock Block, Football Jocks ruled for this morning, so early the basketball varsity and baseball team were already in the court and out on the field.

"Hey Yorkie!" a really big jock called out. What the hell? This was not in my book. A Football Jock, possibly the highest in male hierarchy talking to a 'Geek'.

"Hold on Bella, stay right there." He said softly to me. "Jacob!" he greeted the really big guy. This, Jacob, was for sure at about six feet and a couple of inches tall, like 6'3. He had fair skin, around the reddish type and his hair was pretty long it fell right under his ears and was tied into a ponytail. And his other friends, teammates per say, were just as big

"Is that the new student?" I overheard Jacob ask Eric.

"Yeah, Bella Swan…" Eric answered.

"Oh so I guess we're covered for the year then?"

"Depends if those others decide to come…"

"eh whatever…" he said to Eric then shrugged it off, "nice to meet you Bella Swan!" Jacob yelled out.

The rest of the team flashed a smile at me too.

"Well, I better get going. Class is about to start…" Eric told Jacob and walked away. Jacob didn't mind him though, he just continued talking to his friends, like how I'd seen him before he called for Eric's attention.

"Who was that?" I asked when Eric got to me and we continued walking.

"That's Jacob Black, co-captain of the Football team." He said, with the label.

Co-captain, I thought. He looked like the captain to me, big, buff, strong face, definitely in command, but he also looked, young.

"Co-captain?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Eric said…

"He looks like he could be captain, then again, he looks young…" I added in.

"He is, he's just a Sophomore." Eric explained.

"WHAT?!" I asked…Forks was surprisingly interesting, their cliques didn't roll the way it was 'supposed' to.

"Yeah, there are no Juniors, well, maybe one or two, and only a few Seniors in _our_ Football team. First time in History a Sophomore was voted co-captain."

"Oh, how about that…so who's the captain?"

"Sam Uley…" Eric said, there was no disgust in his voice I was surprised. To my own shock I was still very intrigued at how things went in Forks High.

"Who is Sam Uley?" I asked, how the hell would I know Sam Uley?!

"Well, he's a Senior and Captain of the team. Good friends with them Sophomores." Eric said. That's cute, a Senior talking to Sophs. What is that?

"So who were they in the rest of the…pack?" I asked casually, what a norm to say 'team'- oh no! was I giving in to social classes?! _Keep it Bells_, I told myself.

"Oh the three others are other close friends of Jacob, 2 Sophomores and one Freshman. Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and the Freshman Seth Clearwater…" He said.

"Oh…" I said, hopefully I sounded amused. Cause that was exactly how I felt.

This was all very new to me. The mingling, the differences…why doesn't it matter to these people in Forks High? I mean, I've been switched to so many schools, have experienced first hand all the snobby cliques and anti social activity towards anyone who doesn't have a group I could right my own 'How To' Book, or any Guide Book for that matter. But so far Forks High is making me write another chapter…and if this goes on, I'll have to write a new book about this one Highschool. I'm not giving up on all my theories yet. Sure, some of these events surprised me like I didn't know, but for sure, things will start to look familiar once more. Then again, I could be wrong.

The rest of the way, Eric and I walked quietly, I was observing the school campus…everything looked extremely interesting. I saw cheerleaders, and these other dancers, I don't know…they looked hip hop, were they for real? I saw punks, skaters, goths, I could see the baseball team rounding up on the field. I was just waiting for something else…Where was the Queen Bee and her posse? The popular girls as they'd prefer, High school Heiresses(- if you see it as the Paris Hilton was of saying 'Princess').

I don't know why I have this inconsequential need to always see the Queen Bees…I just had to see them to make this whole Highschool terror complete. I guess it was always because they're the ones I never seemed to fully understand, or at least, fully understand- to my comprehension. How did their evil minds think of such wickedness to do unto their schoolmates? They were a whole powerful being by themselves.

"we're here" Eric Yorkie suddenly said, opening the door for me.

"thanks" I mumbled as I walked in.

"toward the counter…" he said, his hands pointing at the direction.

I headed for the counter, as I approached, the lady behind it looked up at me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan" I started, "and I need my class schedule…" I told her.

She smiled at me, "good morning miss Swan." She said, I nodded, "here, you're a Junior, am I correct?"

"that's right…" I said, reaching for the small piece of paper.

"here are also the list of teachers and their subjects, also, the different clubs and committees, their presidents, and all." She handed me a bigger piece of paper, it was light pink.

Ahh, the 'clubs and committees' that's a very nice way to say _cliques_. I sighed. What the hell, might as well just get familiar… I mean, come on, the faculty members too?

I headed toward Eric who waited for me at the door, he smiled when I reached him. I noticed it after I saw his name on the pink sheet of paper when I looked up.

"you're head of the AV club?" I asked him.

"Yes…I'm also part of different _societies_ as well…" he added in.

"that would be…" I pried, a bit.

"chess and math and science"

I was wondering if the higher _class_ categorized Eric under: dork. Okay, I know I'm sounding pretty mean for someone who doesn't like labels, but it's all I've known. If I learned anything from always switching schools, it's to survive in them. At least I'm true to my word, I don't like being called names so I shouldn't call anyone names, and if I do, then you can stamp in bold red on my forehead: FREAK- the New Girl. Yeah, even _I_ call myself an outcast.

Eric and I started walking again, "so what's your first period?" he asked me casually. I think he hoped we had class together, then again, part of me wanted to cuz he was the only one here I knew.

"ugh," I groaned as I looked at my schedule, "History…" I said.

"History…" he thought, "Garret?" he asked.

"nope, Brass." I said, why, are there two History teachers?  
"Oh well, Brass is a very good teacher, but Garret is more fun." Eric said.

"why are there 2 History teachers?" I asked, it was all so different.

"well, the classes are pretty big for just one teacher so usually there are you know sections…there are 72 freshman, 69 Sophomore, 65 Junior and 59 Seniors." He explained.

I shrugged it off, I knew people didn't always have the same classes together cuz there were a lot of students but I didn't know there was more than one teacher for the same subject for one class.

"there are 3 different freshman classes ongoing each period, then 2 for the Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors." Eric continued.

"Why do we have 2 History teachers?" I assumed he was a Junior, like moi.

"I think Freshman have History this time aswell, so they get Garret. I think he's afternoon with Sophomores and Juniors." He told me…

Interesting, I don't actually mind as long as my grades don't suffer from over thinking things too much.

We continued walking, and I figured I'd make the first move of asking the inevitable,

"Hey, uh, Eric, do we have any classes together?" I asked him, showing him my class schedule. He took it from me and looked through it. After, he looked up and smiled at me.

"We've got two classes together, Bella." He said semi-cheerfully.

"Which ones?" I asked, hoping and reluctant.

"2nd period and 5th period." He said, "Literature and Geometry."

"Joy…" I smiled a fake smile.

And we continued walking for a bit, "I guess this is where we part, Bella." Eric suddenly said. "You're Histo classroom is 2 doors down."

I bit my lower lip, okay we part then, I mean I could handle the walk to the classroom. I was pretty aloof today to my surprise.

"Alright, I'll see you after then? 2nd period Lit right?" I asked him, he grinned and nodded. I was actually about to walk off until I saw slight concern in his expression. He pursed his lips and he looked like he was thinking. Whatever was registering in his head, he had trouble putting them into words.

"Bella…" he said in a serious tone, so I looked back at him.

"Yeah?"  
"Be careful not to do or say anything to Ashley Dowling in your class." He warned me. Okay, where did this come from?

"why? Is she the uhmm…" I don't know why I had trouble talking about HS hierarchy to other people.

"Queen Bee?" he finally said, "No…" he corrected my implement.

"Oh," I said, "so you're aware of my…observation of the, cliques?" I asked him but my tone was trailing off.

"Yes." He semi-agreed, "and because its highschool stereotype to have Queen Bees, Dorks and Jocks…" he said. Oh guh-reat. Nothing like another student laying on me what I already knew.

"Alright, thanks for the warning Eric, I'll keep that in mind." I said as I waved and walked away. "See ya round…" I kind of jogged toward the door because it was only less than 2 minutes that I'd be late for class.

* * *

okay that's the first chapter. lol. tell me if it was boring or interesting. cuz i can make it more interesting. i'm just putting a little more detail than normal. Also, i decided not to put what was going to happen in her first class, that might make the chapter too long. 


	2. History, Literature, Cafeteria

_Okay, knowing that people actually read and got interested in my story. I decided to do some serious writing and do chapter 2 to make the story less boring. I think this chapter will be more interesting than the first. _

* * *

I got in just before Mr. Brass had the door closed, by the student sitting nearest to it. Mr. Brass looked pretty strict. But that was always my vibe, that good teachers were strict. I don't know, they just were to me. Mr. Brass was neither tall nor short, average, about 5'9. He had short brown hair which was neatly combed, he was wearing a gray suit with a black polo inside and red necktie which seemed to pop out from his outfit. 

I went up to him, and introduced myself, "Hi, sir, I'm Isabella Swan" I greeted. Boy, was I nervous!

"Good morning, Miss Swan." He said in a stern voice going through the papers on his desk.

I stood there looking like an idiot; I wanted to shake hands with him. But I don't know why any self-respecting student would shake the hands of their teachers.

"Umm, so where should I be seated?" I finally got a question out of me.

Mr. Brass was still looking through his papers, but he answered me, never looked up though, but answered.

"Miss Swan, there are 2 available seats in this class, you may pick your own seat. The other belongs to whoever new student comes."

What's up with those new students anyway? Will they be coming a semester after? Well, that's their problem anyway, not mine.

"Oh, alright. I'll just get a seat then." I told my History teacher. I was about to turn around when he called my name.

"Isabella, here are the list of lessons we'll be taking up this semester, the first four in there are the ones you missed first two weeks of school." He said handing a piece of paper, not in the best condition, to me.

"Thank you, and please call me Bella." I told him. He gave me a nod and I set off hunting for a chair.

There was one in the back row farthest left, and another in the 3rd row the second to the last seat to the right. It was near the window, I figured I'd take that one, so I could listen better.

I made my way there and set my things down. I took out my notebook for History and also my book. I had in my hand my black gel pen, I crossed my legs hunched forward and waited for the lesson to start. But before I heard Mr. Brass' voice, someone else's voice rang in my ears and, I'm guessing, that same person was tapping my shoulder.

I turned my head and I saw a blonde girl wearing a blue headband smiling at me. Her goldilocks like curls went down to about chest length and she was wearing a short skirt and a plain white polo shirt with sleeves she rolled up to 3/4th's length.

"hi!" she said to me as I looked at her. I was actually pretty shocked that anyone ever made an effort to get to know the new girl. It was either that, which was not likely, or she needed a pen or something.

"Hi…" I said in a pretty passive tone, and gave her a weak, fake smile. Boy was I not in the mood today. I don't know why I was so annoyed.

"You're the new girl?" she asked me somewhat politely.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm Bella." I said no big introductions needed as _everyone_ knew who the students should be.

"Bella…Bella…" she trailed off, "Oh! Isa**bella **Swan!" she exclaimed, but loud enough for Brass to not notice. She was grinning.

"Yeah, that's me…" I said whispering.

"Coolies!" she was pretty happy, "I'm Ashley Dowling."

**Crap!** This was the girl Eric told me to back off from. I wonder what she was doing talking to me, this school's atmosphere was really freaking me out. It's like you've got to build a fort to feel even slightly safe. I wasn't okay with the ball rolling this way.

"Hi, Ashley…" I attempted in the most polite tone I could have come up with at the situation. She looked like she was going to say something but, I did the unthinkable. "Umm, Sorry but, I can't really chat so much right now, I have a couple of lessons I need catching up on…" there I said something that interrupted School 'Royalty'.

"Okay…" she said her expression turned devious, "that's good to know you're, _concerned_ about your studies." The tone in her voice changed, and so did the pitch. And the way she said it sounded like she was scheming or something. She then turned around and faced the board.

I did the same thing, only in a less cat-ish manner. I tried to concentrate on what Brass was teaching. But I was so distracted at the very few surprising events that happened to me. I mean I have never encountered anything like this. I was trying to sort things out. First, from all my moving this has never happened. I remember there being cliques since I was in fourth grade. And since fourth grade I've been moving to different schools each year. That's as far as I got in History period. Next thing I knew the bell was ringing and I was staring blankly into space. Mr. Brass had to approach me to notify me that the period was over.

"Miss Swan, I noticed you talking to Miss Dowling…" he said to me. I pursed my lips.

"How come you didn't call our attention, Mr. Brass?" I asked him.

"I let my students talk all they want with each other, Bella. They can disturb their seatmates as long as they don't disturb the class. I also let them talk as long as they can answer the questions I throw at them." He explained to me.

Wow. I was surprised at what an effective technique that would be. I'm guessing Brass is a good teacher. I guess that's pretty cool then.

"Okay, sir. Thank you, that's nice to know." I told him as I gathered my stuff and stood up.

"Get to your next period before you're late Miss Swan." He pointed out the door. I smiled and walked exactly that direction.

Just then I remembered that Eric didn't cover where the Lit classroom would be. D'oh! Uggghhh. "Let's see…" I said quietly to myself, looking around. I was doing it again, looking stupid.

"Hey new girl." Someone greeted me. The voice was somewhat familiar to me. When I turned to see who addressed me, he was familiar.

"Umm…hi…" I said, I didn't want to say his name. Because we were never introduced.

"-Jacob." He said non-chalantly. He looked pretty awesome- like he could just up and jump someone who'd diss him. Cool and confident. Exactly how football jocks looked.

"Oh! Oh right! Jacob…" I said, "Bella…" I added and took my hand out to shake his. What is it with me and shaking hands?!

"Uh…" he looked confused but shook it anyway. "nice to…meet…you…" he said slowly, thinking. I just smiled at him. "You look…lost." He said.

"Yeah. I am actually, would you happen to know where my Lit class might be?" I asked him.

"sure, sure. Who's your teacher?" he asked.

I took out the pink slip and I was about to look at it til he grabbed it from me. Kinda rude- much.

"Oh, Mrs. Murray." He laughed, "she's pretty boring…" he added.

I raised my eyebrow. "alright…how do I get to her class?" I asked him. I hope my tone didn't sound annoyed. Because even though I was a Junior and he was a Sophomore, he was still in this school longer than I was.

"Right, go down this whole hall, and turn left. It's the light blue door." He explained to me, giving the pink paper back.

I gave him a smile, "thanks…" I said.

He raised his eyebrows, boy for: _okay_. And gave me a small smile. "sure, sure." He said. But before I actually left I asked him, with the new courage I gained access to, what he was doing there.

"What are you doing around this place, by the way?" I tried sounding coolly.

"I've got History with Brass…" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…" I said. Gosh, was I stupid. Of course he happened to be in front of the door leading into Brass' History room because he was gonna have that class. Duh…

He just walked away, into the classroom. That was a very different encounter. Really, it was. I might just start writing a new How To book.

I made it safely to the Mrs. Murray's Lit room, and for the record, the door wasn't light blue, nor was it baby blue, or anything like that. It was Periwinkle. Anyway, I got into the classroom and greeted Mrs. Murray.

"Hi Isabella" she said all cheery. I gave her a smile back.

Mrs. Murray had black hair that was neatly tied to a bun. She was wearing a dark brown blaser and a navy blue skirt that fell right below her knees, she was weraing flesh colored stockings and wore her glasses over her head. She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's. She was a bit shorter than my 5'4 height. About 5'2 maybe...

"Umm, Mrs. Murray, what lessons have I missed?" I asked her in a polite way. She seemed nice, Mrs. Murray…

"Well, since we're going to be taking up 2 Shakespeare books this year, we're still talking about the life of William Shakespeare." She explained.

"ah…" I said.

"You can choose your seat, Ms. Swan. There are 3 available ones." She pointed out.

I looked around and saw Eric. He was smiling at me, and there was an available seat next to him.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Mrs. Murray…I got it." I told her then walked off to grab my seat beside Eric.

"How did History go?" he asked me.

"I kinda…chose the seat beside Ashley Dowling." I told him.

"What?! I told you to be careful about her…"

"well…like I knew who Ashley Dowling was!"

"any information she knows about you, she'll bend! I'm not kidding."

"alright! I'll be careful next time…" I told him. Cool, I was talking to Eric like he was actually my friend.

"So how'd you find the Lit room, anyway?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him, no thanks to you!

"I bumped into _Jacob Black_." I told him.

"Oh I see, he's a nice kid. He may look intimidating but he's pretty cool."

"he sure looks like it." I told him.

"are we interested in a Sophomore?" he asked me suspicious.

"noo!" I said almost as if screaming. He laughed, "I mean there are just people who look you know, cool…like there are people who look dumb, people who look smart, and yeah, you get the point…" I told him.

"Yeah, I do…" he laughed, "and he is as cool as he presents himself."

"You're _friends_ with him?" I asked.

"Let's say there's no problem talking to people who aren't in the same group as us…**except for the Queen Bee's**…" he pointed out.

"ahh…so there is such a thing as social hierarchy here…" I said.

"In every school, Bella…" he pointed out. "our society is just a bit different."

"yeah, I can see that…" I told him. Then I turned around to face front, "Im gonna go listen to Mrs. Murray now…" I informed him.

"you go do that…" he said, but he was already taking down notes.

As I was writing what Mrs. Murray was saying, it hit me why I was so annoyed people were talking to me! In all the schools I've moved to no one really talked to me…no one minded me and I was okay. Now that people are actually minding me, it got me annoyed. And I guess I don't really have friends because I've been moving schools every year since fourth grade. So I never had enough time to make and keep friends.

After I came to realizations, I took to mind the events that happened. Maybe my parents moved me because I was always so miserable in school. The first time they moved me, I didn't want to socialize…and it has always been like that, and the old students would never really talk to the new girl. But here in Forks High, it was different. The people were actually –gasp- nice. I mean, pretty okay.

Then the next thing I knew, the bell rang. The period ended, time for recess. Time for the ruling classes to rear its ugly head.

So as Eric and I were walking toward the cafeteria, I noticed the Jocks again. There were more of them this time. Eric noticed me noticing them, and teased me one more time.

"Who're you checking out?" he asked, I slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm trying to figure out who Sam Uley is from the pack." I told him.

He laughed, "oh no he isn't there...he's uhhh…" I think Eric was looking for Sam.

"There!" he points out, "lining up with Emily." He told me.

Who the hell are these people! Can he for once stop naming people and introduce me to them like a normal human being.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"Emily Young, Sam's girlfriend." He explained.

I asked, what seemed to be obvious to me, later turned out being stupid, "is she a cheerleader?"

"No…" Eric laughed, "she's in the student council. President in fact. Really smart…and she's been in SC since her Freshman year."

"Oh…that's odd…" I said.

"What's odd? That a jock is going out with someone smart?" he asked me…

My facial expression gave out the answer to his question.

"I'm sorry, my mistake, Emily is Sam's fiancé." He said.

"Oh my gosh! That's cool!!!!" I said, why was I wound up, exactly?

Eric laughed at me again. He's the kind who leaned toward the smart area, so I'm guessing he knew all my thoughts about the social hierarchy.

"so what exactly is the type of the Football jocks?" I asked, I actually dreaded to ask because Eric might once again imply that I'm interested.

Yes, he laughed again, "none in particular. They see a girl they're interested and go for it." He explained to me.  
"aren't they with the uhh…cheerleaders?" I asked…moronically.

"No. That's way to stereotype Bella…but actually, most of the team, being Sophomores like the dance club." He told me.

"Dance - Cheerleaders?" I implied.

"No…these are the ones who dance like hip-hop and stuff, hardcourt dancers, might I say."

"Oh…okay. See, they do have a type…" I told Eric.

"The dance club is composed of Sophomores. They're the ones the cheerleaders don't like because their dance isn't 'like theirs'" Eric quoted the cheerleaders, I'm guessing.

"Oh okay…I guess that's cool, but why the girls in the dance club exactly?" I asked, Eric and I reached the line.

"Oh, the girls there are like the most real girls who are actually cool and smart. They aren't mean either. Our varsity members here aren't superficial, Bella." He explained to me.

"That's good to know. I might actually learn to make friends here." I told Eric. He laughed.

We got trays then lined up. I got a sandwich a soda and some grapes. I needed strength to reach lunch time with this whole new world I was in. Eric showed me where he was going to sit, there were 3 more guys sitting there and one girl.

We made our way to the table, and then we sat down. The people there greeted my with hi's, hello's, and smiled. I greeted them back with a smile of my own.

"Bella…" Eric started, "this is, Tyler" the one was beside Eric, "Austin…Ben and Angela." He told me. "Guys, this is Bella." He turned to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said.

Austin and Angela smiled at me.

"hey there!" Tyler said casually.

"hey…" Ben said with a smile. Hmm…pretty nice people.

"So were just talking about the school fair, Emily had us picking out booths this morning…" Tyler was saying.

"school fair?" I asked, Eric looked at me. I guess I looked confused.

"Oh right! He said, well there's gonna be a school fair planned out. Austin here is the SC vice-president." He told me. I nodded, cool. "and Tyler, Angela and I help out with the student council committee" he explained.

"awesome…what about, Ben?" I asked.

"Oh, well…he helps out, the SC allow help from anyone willing to help after all. But basically Ben is in track in field and has guitar." Eric said.

"that's pretty awesome…" I said, "I might actually like it here." They all laughed.

Just then I heard a booming noise. The door slammed open, and everyone immediately sat down and shut up. "I think you'll be thinking liking this school otherwise." Tyler said to me.

"why?" I asked in a whisper. I looked around the table to see my recess-mates still and the rest of the cafeteria frozen. Angela looked angry and annoyed. The rest a little scared.

"_They're_ **here**." Eric said his tone warning.

* * *

_haha, weird me but i kind of like my ending. :)) anyway..._

_if you remember, i mentioned the dance club. well, they're all my OC's in this story and will be pretty much part of it. I can put up every member and the details in my profile. But yeah, inside info they are going to really be part of the story haha.  
Hope you enjoyed that, i'm guessing you know _'who's here'


End file.
